combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spy Hunt
Spy Hunt '''(Also known as 'Spunt' and 'Spunting') is Combat Arms' 5th game mode, released during the 12-16-08 Patch. Overview The main objective of Spy Hunt is to gather all the "Intel" and successfully upload it to your HQ or kill everyone else. Unfortunately, the various Intel have been scattered all over the chosen map, and it'll take some time to retrieve all of them. Spy Hunt is essentially "every man for his/her-self," even though you all begin on the same side. Obtaining an Intel automatically makes you a "Spy," while at the same time, everyone else becomes your enemy. Spies must now defeat everyone in their way to get to the other intels, including your once-friendly teammates. You have no allies (especially not any other spies), so you must accomplish the mission completely on your own. Your true purpose is to take out the other spies and gather all five Intel before anyone else does; which is the goal of every other Spy as well. The rest of the players (on the other hand) must try to "work together" and retrieve the Intel back from the Spy(s), who are now considered as an "evil" or extremely "dangerous" threat. Every Spy can see every other Spy so the game wont just be a continuing stalemate and every Spy has twice the AP as normal players. Upon getting the intel as a normal player or spy you get all your HP and AP back. Once a player obtains all five of the Intels, they will ascend to "Super Spy" status, which is a greatly enhanced version of the standard Spy. As the SS, you will need to upload all of your newly-acquired intel to your HQ via an Uploader which has been sent for you. However, you must transmit your data within a time-limit before the information is no longer valid and you lose contact with your superiors. At this point, the remaining players (no longer any spies among them) must now work together to try and take the Super Spy out, and they will do anything to stop you from successfully uploading. To prevent you from being an easy target, you will have access to a devastating arsenal to eliminate anyone in the way of your objective. Spy Hunt is a very challenging and competetive Game Mode. You will almost always be on the edge whist you compete against your teammates for control of the Intel. You will roam all over the map and follow the enemy wherever they go in order to fufill your mission. However, Spy Hunt is also a very selfish Game Mode, from beginning to end. You will play under the illusion that you are working together to get the Intels, but only one person can get an Intel (individually) and thus gain its advantages. No matter what the situation, obtaining an Intel will benefit only '''you while it selfishly alienates everyone else, proving that you are fighting solely to win. Even when someone else has an Intel while you don't, you aren't really working together to kill the Spy.The game is almost like One Man Army. You are actually trying to kill the Spy and steal his/her intel for yourself. The same reasoning applies to those who remain after the Super Spy descends. Players, instead of working together, are actually vying to kill the Super Spy and collect the bounty on his/her head. This is why only specific players benefit when a game ends; depending on whether or not they still had an intel, if they had successfully uploaded the intel or killed all the players, and if they had managed to assassinate the Super Spy. Gameplay Spy Hunt is split up into two main phases; Phase 1 and Phase 2. Phase 1 (Intel Hunt) Initial gameplay can seem strange at first; every player is seemingly on the same team, and they are told to try and grab one of the "Intel Cases" lying in set locations around the map. If you manage to get a case, you will become a Spy and thus the #1 target. Once you grab an Intel case (and become a Spy), you will be invulnerable for 3 seconds while your HP, AP, and ammo is completely restored. At the same time, you will don an exclusive armor known as the "Spy Vest." The vest allows you to be much more nimble and stealthier than before, while it also allows you to endure a lot more damage than a player normally could take. They also gain a new "backpack," which in-reality is the same Intel case that was retrieved prior to becoming a Spy. (Spies will only carry one Intel case on their back, even if they have more than one at a time. The upgrade later on completely removes the Intel(s) from your back) Spies also have the ability to see the tags of any other Spy in the game, similar to that of an enemy carrier in Capture the Flag or Bombing Run. A player MUST obtain all the cases to start the next objective. A Spy that collects all 5 cases becomes the Super Spy, and the game will advance to Phase 2. Phase 2 (Sudden Death) Phase 2 is much more life-threatening than the 1st stage, for if you are killed, you will not be allowed to play for the remainder of the game (similar to Search and Destroy, Elimination Pro and Last Man Standing). Luckily, everyone starts Phase 2 with a new "life" and replenished HP, AP, and ammo. The objective of the Super Spy is to transmit the information contained in the Intel at a designated spot labeled the "Object", known as the Uploader. Uploading the Intel requires you to stay in one spot (though you can still jump and turn around, but you must keep your hand on the transmit button) for the duration of the upload. Uploading also takes place in three stages; Preliminary (Green), Advanced (or Accelerated, which is Yellow), and Final (Red). During this long period of time, a Super Spy is left exceedingly vulnerable, as they cannot move from the spot nor can they shoot. At this point, all remaining players must work to together to prevent the Super Spy from transmitting all the Intel. However, to aid the Super Spy, he/she are given some powerful upgrades to use at their disposal. These items include: *Advanced Armor: The Super Spy's own personal vest. The Advanced armor is a tough body armor that can resist massive amounts of damage, and gives the Super Spy 500 AP. Once worn, it will protect the wearer's health from most damage except for knives, flash, falling, etc. *M134 Minigun: The Super Spy's main weapon of choice. The Minigun is a heavy Machine Gun capable of firing 900 bullets without reloading. However, it has a brief but critical start-up time. *RMS12 Flamethrower: The SS's main backup weapon, that sprays flames. The RMS12's damage is similar to the M32-Incendiary Bomb's effect, and it has unlimited ammo (the only Spy weapon that does so). The drawback is that the burning feeling only lasts while the player is within direct range of the fire. The weapon can be misleading, since the range doesn't really reach as far as the flames would seem. Another downside is that the Super Spy can be harmed by his own weapon, especially in tight areas where the flame will "rebound." (It should noted that, as of recent patches,a Super Spy can no longer kill themselves with the flamethrower. and the power has also been upgraded) The RMS12 can also be used to kill close-range glitchers if you know where they are and as long as you can reach them *M136 Rocket Launcher: The Super Spy's secret ranging weapon. The M136 is a powerful explosive weapon that holds 10 rockets, and anything caught in its blast radius can easily die or lose massive amounts of health. To make up for a Sniper Rifle, the SS must rely on the M136 to take out players from afar, although snipers can easily shoot your missiles down. Due to the Super Spy's weaponry advantages, his kills during Phase 2 are not counted. Accolades such as Multi Kills, Ultra Kills, etc. are also not counted. Click on either of the following links to learn more about the Super Spy: Kill the Super Spy/ Super Spy. Finish Mission The mission is finished by the following: *Super Spy is killed. *Intel is successfully sent. *All players are killed; only Super Spy is remaining. *Time runs out before anyone could become a Super Spy. *Time runs out before the Super Spy is killed or successfully transmits the intel. NOTE: The Super Spy does not need to upload the intel to fully "win". While this will result in completing the mission and granting more rewards, the Super Spy only needs to kill the whole opposing team to win. Depending on the situation, this can be easier or harder, as uploading takes a long time, and while uploading, it is extremely obvious that you have started, as flashing lights appear around the upload machine, and you cannot attack, letting others kill you easily if they aim for a headshot. On the other hand, there may be many players encompassing the entire area, slowly eating at your health if you choose to take them out one-by-one. Strategies The game mode should be avoided if you truly care for your Kill Death Ratio, as it will suffer a major blow from the violent gameplay, unless you sit on the sidelines and kill whatever you see without trying to win. The game mode should be played if you are looking to level up the fastest. This game mode gives a lot of exp to the player who places #1. Not recommended for inexperienced players. It is sometimes used for power level. *Do NOT throw grenades at a spy who has just picked up intel, as this will not affect them. Rather, throw grenades to where you THINK they'll go. *If you don't want your K/D Ratio to suffer, camp at an Intel and prepare to snipe incoming foes. Maybe a 4-Intel player will show up, allowing you to kill them and become the Super Spy yourself. *A Super Spy can be killed in two Headshots with the DSR-1, TPG-1, M-200, and L96A1 Black Magnum, taking off over 50 HP with a headshot. Other Sniper Rifles tend to do just under 50 HP like the regular L96A1, which would make it a 3-Headshot kill, unless the Super Spy was slightly weakened. *Do NOT knife the Super Spy in the back while he is using the RMS12. You will get hit by the fire when the Super Spy is moving. *Throw a grenade beneath you before you collect intel to kill surrounding enemies. *When people are right next to you when you become super spy, it's a good idea to shoot rockets at the ground right under you. However, this will also affect you, causing you to lose armor points (usually 100). *Assault rifles, sniper rifles, explosives, and/or sub-machine guns are recommended for this mission. Modifications are optional. Trivia *Spy Hunt was added to European version of Combat Arms as Snowball Fight was added in the American version of the game. *If you stand right under the transmitter and it falls in you, you will die. You can live if you crouch and keep crouching after the transmitter falls on you. However, if you stop crouching when the transmitter is on you, you will die. *Killing the Super Spy can earn you a lot of GP and EXP, but uploading the intel as Super Spy gives even more GP and EXP. *Interestingly, even if you play as a female character, when you turn into a spy you change into a male character giving you the masculine voice and looks. Even Viper is affected in this way. *The Super Spy cannot be nut-shotted. *The Super Spy's Minigun cannot keep itself in a spooled state, unlike the Specialists' (that is, in a state that it spins without firing). *This Game Mode was called "Bounty Hunter" when it was in development. *After the Super Spy is chosen, the 1st grenade/mine in your inventory may appear when you use it, unless: **You just spawned. **You were wielding the mines out while the SS was chosen. **You glitched them somehow. *Sometimes Players can perform some strange stunts during Phase 2, such as: **Getting killed by the Uploader (as the SS). **Killing the Super Spy with a melee weapon and obtaining an Intel. (However this no longer can be done as part of a change/fix of "Fusion Stage 3: Restore Update Notes") **Killing the Super Spy and obtaining ALL 5 Intels, sending the game into another Overtime making you a new Super Spy (though the game will still end before you can start, also same as above) **Killing the Super Spy with a sudden, stray attack even after they have finished Uploading. (it won't count as a victory, though) *Intrestingly, enough even though the spy\super spy is a male the they can't be nutshotted. (Proof are in several videos on youtube) *Currently, it is confirmed that spies can be nutshotted by falling death suicide (see below). Media Combat-Arms_52.jpg|Super Spy MTAR-21 Ingame.jpg|Intel Case Being Dropped Becoming a Spy.jpg|Becoming a Spy Collecting All Intel.jpg|Becoming a Super Spy Spy Terminal.jpg|Spy Terminal Glitched Intel.jpg|Glitched Intel Case Combat-Arms 99.jpg|The M136 Rocket Launcher, used by the Super Spy. Spy Uploader.jpg|The Uploader. Spy Uploader 2.jpg Spy Uploader 3.jpg SpyNutShot.jpg|Spy Nutshotted Category:Game Modes